Need
by The Angel Of Water
Summary: All they wanted...no...needed...was the love of their father.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't had time to work a lot on the sequel to Lonely..which I can say will be called "I will find her". So because I have been unable to spend a good chunk of time on that I thought I would right this story really quick because I wanted to upload something. **

**Here you go...**

**The only thing they wanted...no...needed...was the love of their father. **

**Three _really_ short chapters about Kya and Bumi feeling as though their father doesn't love them as much as Tenzin. Aang's guilt and Katara's attempt to rectify the whole situation.**

**I need to clarify that these chapters and VERY VERY SHORT! I don't want to write and long detailed story. Just a short little fic.**

**Not really Kataang more family orientated. Enjoy xx**

* * *

"Mom…does daddy love us?" The blunt question coming from Kya's small voice cut through the training room and shocked Katara into dropping the water she had been spinning in the air moments before.

The older woman turned to look at her daughter and saw that not only her daughter but also her eldest son stood before her. Both had looks of sadness adorning their small faces.  
"Of course your father loves you! Why would you think otherwise?" Katara said, ever the gentle and kind spirit she was. She knelt next to her two oldest children. At ten years old Kya already possessed such immense talent for waterbending, she would grow to be a powerful bender. Unlike his younger siblings, Bumi, who was only thirteen, possessed no bending ability yet he had skills unique to him; he was a courageous leader and would grow to accomplish many great things.  
"Dad never spends time with us. He is always training with Tenzin, or teaching Tenzin about Air Nomad culture, or taking trips with Tenzin. It's like he doesn't even remember Kya and I exist," Bumi exclaimed, normally rambunctious and free spirit he now stood, tense and seething.  
"Bumi, Kya, you're father loves you just as much as he loves Tenzin," Katara sighed, urging her children to sit beside her, which they did willingly. She pulled them close and held them, "But, because he the last airbender for such a long time, it is very important to your father to make sure Tenzin has all the knowledge he will need to continue and rebuild the Air Nomad nation."  
"I get that mom but he's the Avatar, he should be able to train Tenzin, take care of the world and make time for the rest of his children. Right now it seems he only has time for two of them and I'll give you a hint one of them doesn't involve all of his children," Bumi heaved, this frustration was so uncharacteristic of him that it shocked Katara.  
"I haven't had a proper conversation with dad in ages. I wanted to show him my waterbending the other day but he said he was too busy and that he had to go and find Tenzin. I feel like I never see him," Kya huffed, her dark hair, that mirrored her mother's, falling across her face before she brushed it away quickly.  
The family members lapsed into silence, none needing to say anything else. Katara could easily sense the hurt and frustration that was so poignant in her eldest children. It made her angry, not with them but with her husband for causing this, for making them feel as though he does not love them. She knew in her heart that he did and she had to admit it did often feel as though Aang spent most of his free time with Tenzin.  
"Mommy I miss daddy."  
"I know. I will speak with your father. Don't worry about a thing," she promised, kissing them both on their foreheads.  
"Thank mom," the siblings chorused flatly.  
"Why don't the two find Tenzin and go to the beach for the afternoon?" she suggested.  
"Fine," Bumi grumbled, still visibly frustrated with his father.  
"Will you come down and watch me waterbend?" Kya requested.  
"Yes in a little while. I have something to do first." Katara assured, before standing, and pulling her children with her. She kissed them both on the forehead and ushered them out of the door less room.

Unbeknownst to the three Avatar Aang had been witness to their entire conversation, as he stood concealed behind the shadows of the doorframe. He had seen his children walk into the training gym and moved to follow but stopped himself upon hearing Kya's heartbreaking question. Their confessions broke his heart and made him question and second-guess himself. As he heard their conversation drawing to a close he retreated quickly back to the Air Temple. Concelaing himself from prying eyes, Avatar Aang sat...and cried.

* * *

**Chapter One :) Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

"Aang!" Katara made no effort in hiding the anger and disappointed she was feeling inside and she stormed her way loudly through the temple in search of her husband. Her shouts rang throughout the building as she moved from room to room.  
Moving to the top most floor she finally found her husband, standing by a large window that overlooked one side of the island, something captivating his gaze.  
"Avatar," Katara addressed bitterly.  
Her husband did nothing but continue to stare out the glass. Katara huffed in frustration and took a few steps across the wooden floor towards her husband stopping before she reached him.  
"Do you want to know what just happened?" She spat unhappily, "Kya and Bumi, that's right your other children, in case you forgot that you have two more, came to me and asked if you still loved them. Aang you have no idea what it is like to have your children come to you and ask if their father, the one man they should be able to count on more than _anyone_, loves them. It broke my heart Aang, you're breaking my heart by doing this. We are a family, you need to remember that and you need to start acting like it. Tenzin, whilst important, is not your only child and you have a responsibility to be there for the other two. I'm not giving you a choice, there is no ultimatum. You fix this before it is too late, before you lose the trust and love of Kya and Bumi. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Very rarely would Katara have an outburst of this magnitude and by the end of it she was able to regain her composure and patiently await he husbands response.  
Aang moved his eyes from whatever had captured his gaze and looked down at his feet, shame and sadness filling his expression. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.  
"I know," he whispered.  
"What?" Katara questioned, moving the few extra steps to stand beside her husband.  
"I heard everything that was said. I followed Kya and Bumi but stopped myself from entering. I heard what Kya and Bumi said. I failed them. I failed them as a teacher, as a guide, as a mentor, I failed them as the Avatar but the most important and heart-breaking thing is that I failed them as a father," Aang stared into his wife's crystal blue eyes and tears formed in his own grey ones.  
"No, you didn't fail them. You just allowed your duty to stand in your way. You just need to pay attention to them, to show them that you are interested in what they have to say or show you," Katara reassured, wiping a tear that had fallen from his face.  
He husband sighed deeply again, small creases appearing on his forehead.  
"They need you Aang. They need to know that you do love them just as much as you love Tenzin."  
"Of course I love them, I will _always _love them just as I love their brother. All three of them are my children and I am so sorry for what I have done. I promise you, Katara, that I will make this right," He pulled his wife into his arms and held her tight. He breathed in her sweet scent and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He would make this right because, aside form Katara, his children were and always would be the most important thing to him, all of them.  
"What was it that you were watching so intently when I found you?" Katara wondered, remaining in his embrace but moving her head to look up at him.  
He had changed so much since she and Sokka found him in the iceberg. No longer was he the scrawny twelve-year-old, now he was a tall and strapping man who had grown into such a respectable and wise Avatar. She was so proud of him.  
"That," he said, gesturing out the window.  
Katara followed his finger and saw her three children, playing and enjoying themselves on the shoreline of Air Temple Island. Appa, their faithful sky bison, lay on the beach watching over the three as Momo, their ever energetic flying lemur, flew around excitedly as Tenzin chased him. It was a tear-jerking sight for Katara, watching as her three little loves enjoyed each other's company and cared about nothing but playing in the water.  
"Perhaps now would be a good time to start fixing that situation we were just talking about," Katara suggested, taking Aang's hand and leading him out of the Temple.

* * *

**And that would be chapter two... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter for this story..very very short resolution. Enjoy xx**

* * *

Appa bellowed deeply when he spotted his two adult companions approaching. As the passed him, Aang rubbed his head affectionately.  
"Dad?" Bumi and Kya both asked looking up from what they were doing shocked to see that their father was accompanying their mother. Katara moved away from her husband and two children to aid Tenzin with a particularly challenging sand sculpture he was attempting.  
"What are you doing here?" Kya asked cautiously moving from the water where she stood in her bindings to stand near but slightly away from her father. Rarely would her father join them in such frivolous fun activities, he was always either with the Republic City Council, meeting with King Kuei or Fire Lord Zuko and if he wasn't occupied by those things he was solely focused on training Tenzin.  
"I wanted to speak with you and your brother. Bumi could you come here please?" Aang requested, gesturing for his son to join them away from Katara and Tenzin.  
"Yeah dad?" Bumi asked, standing next to his sister.  
Aang bent down on one knee and ushered his children closer.  
"I heard the two of you speaking with your mother earlier. It made me feel awful. I want the two of you to know how incredibly sorry I am for making you feel the way I have. I never want the two of you to think that I care more for Tenzin than I do for either of you. You are all my children and my entire legacy. The three of you and your mother will always be the most important things to me. I love you so much and I hope that you can forgive me for the way I have been acting." Aang looked desperately into the eyes of his children waiting for their reaction to his declaration.  
Kya exchanged a look with her brother before launching herself into the arms of her father; small tears ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He clutched her small figure to him and kissed the top of her head, exhaling a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding. Bumi was more hesitant but after only mere seconds of contemplation copied his sister's motions and clung to their father, revelling in the feeling of having him here.  
"I love you daddy," Kya whispered to her father.  
"I love you too Kya, so much," he promised, squeezing his only daughter a little tighter.  
Kya pulled away from her father slightly to beam at him before pleading, "Will you watch me waterbend?"  
"Of course." Aang stood and followed his daughter the water standing on the edge as she moved and bent the water.

Katara watched on as her husband made undying promises of love to their eldest children. She knew that he would always be there for them to support and love and guide them through life. She knew that each of their three children meant the same as each other to him. But she knew there would be a time when it would be imperative for Aang to focus on Tenzin and his training being that he was the second airbender on earth…but right now on the beach of their island, surrounded by her family…this was enough.

* * *

**And there it is...hope you enjoyed...sorry it was so short but I didn't want it to be long a meaty...just short and sweet **

**For those who follow Lonely, my Makorra story, I will do my best to post something as soon as I can but I have exams coming up in two weeks so I'm afraid I may not have time but as soon as they are over I'm all yours :) **


End file.
